Its been a long time
by SantiaMarie
Summary: MATURE CONTENT **** A short story with Asgore and Toriel after the Pacifist Route. I hope you guys enjoy it ! **NOT FOR YOUNG READERS**


Update:

 _Guys I know what people say about FFN rules, but I have read them myself and I understand them. (However I give fair warning and just like to use fair use of the program. There's really not a lot of sites I know that I can really express my creative outlet.) Idk I can write okay, but my writing is best when it comes to writing erotica. Don't get mad at me, but I enjoy doing it and it's just fun. I'll try not to be too explicit. So I have decided to make my stories where there is an optional chapter available to readers_ _ **WHO WISH TO READ IT AT THEIR OWN DISCRETION**_ _._

 **RATING: FICTION MA (maybe 18+)**

 **DISCLAIMER** : The following below is for **MATURE** audience. Please note that I am not responsible for what people see as I have given fair warning and only using fair use of the program/site provided. People see things all the time online, it happens. I know not everything has to have detailed suggested scenes, but again **COMPLETELY OPTIONAL TO THE FOLLOWING** : **Over 18+, Heavy readers, and readers who can take things seriously**. If you know the following above **DOES NOT** apply to you, then **please turn away**. However, it is anyone's free will to do as they please. This is completely just for fun; I have **NO malicious intent towards any viewers/readers**. **I WILL NOT BE HELD RESONSIBLE** , unaccounted for that FFN does not like my content, then I am willing to remove such content **IMMEDIATELY**. **This chapter includes: Suggestive behavior, Adult content, and Violence/Adult themes**. I will try to keep my content short and brief so that there isn't much exposure. Thank you and have a nice day.

💕Toriel x Asgore Lemon💕

UNDERTALE IS NOT MINE. NOR ARE THE CHARACTERS & PICTURE ABOVE. I AM USING THE CHARACTERS OF FAIR USE FOR PERSONAL USES ONLY. CREDIT GOES TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNER!

FOR HEAVY READERS. LIGHT READERS BE WARNED. **MATURE CONTENT BELOW!**

 **Honestly don't like? Turn away, please**. 👅

Hello, my lovelys! It's been a long time hasn't it? I haven't been here in a long while due to many reasons and I'm sorry. I know not the best apologizes, but my friends dared me to do this and I have had a little time to come up with something. I've been obsessed with Undertale recently and I can't stop loving it. I do ship Toriel x Asgore just because I think it's more realistic and their story is a tragic one. (Please don't flame me for having an opinion!) I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do!❤

Face to face

Bam! The slam of Asgore's fist on the wall resonated in the living room as it was above Toriel's head. Asgore used his massive body and trident to imprison Toriel from escaping. With a soft tone of voice Asgore started, "Toriel... Have you realized how long it's been since I've wanted to see you? I always worry if you're okay, what you've been up to, and I've been thinking about my decisions. I know I didn't make the right choice long ago, but the truth is..." Toriel looked down with a frown, tears brimming at her eyes ready to spill at any moment. Fire burned inside her chest and stung her heart with immense pain. Toriel above all knew how to understand people. That's why she felt betrayed with Asgore's decision. Asgore could've simply taken one soul to cross the barrier and hunt six other souls to free everyone. Instead he chose to stay below to prolong their pursuit of freedom. Leading her to believe he just wanted everyone to suffer. At the sudden noise coming from Asgore, Toriel jumped, "The truth is... I only stayed down here was because I was afraid myself. I never wanted to hurt those children. Not willingly, but did only if I needed to, when that time came. It broke my heart to do that. It made me sick having to be forced to take another child's soul. Every single time, every single soul, just to be harvested and a reminder of our cruel fate we were forced to live in. I honestly didn't mind living down underground if it meant I could spend it forever with you, Toriel." Toriel gave no expression or movement in response. Asgore sigh feeling as if he was defeated. Toriel by now had come to her senses and spoke with a shaky voice, "Asgore... I wish... I wish I knew all this before you made the decision to wait. We could've talked about it. I would've understood. You've been feeling this way the whole time? All this time I thought it was because you really wanted us to suffer. I know that this is not the case now. I realize that you have a bigger heart than mine and for you to force yourself to suffer the way you did... Just makes me feel terrible that I judged you so poorly." Asgore felt his spirits lift as his tears couldn't help, but make them shown to the world at how happy he was to hear Toriel say what she said. Toriel couldn't help as well to hold her mouth while tears of regret ran down her cheeks. Toriel started to feel relieved, but sad at the fact of her misinterpreting her characteristic behaviors. She wasn't sure how she was to feel about all of this. And even if he did forgive her? It wouldn't change the fact that all the years she was in the ruins had been spent in ignorance. Asgore wrapped his arms around her to give her the biggest embrace of his life. Holding in his grasp was a weeping, lovely, goat anthropomorphic unable to handle her hiccuping cries. The two stood for a moment enjoying their blissful reunion; until Asgore broke up the hug to lean down to his partner and press his lips to hers. Toriel feeling all the sorrow swallow down her throat and accepted Asgore's kiss. The kiss began to feel more right the longer they held the kiss. Overwhelmed by the passion Toriel leaned back from the force Asgore gave off. Asgore's hand reaching behind Toriel's head to keep her there and dropping his trident to allow his other hand to slide up the side of Toriel's hip. Toriel caressed his cheek with her right hand as her left arm extended over his shoulder and around his neck. When the two broke apart they looked at each other not noticing the heavy breathing coming from between the two. They both could see the chemistry in each other's eyes. Oh how much both had really missed one another. It was almost as if it were the first time they had kissed at the very bloom of their relationship. Asgore smiled down to Tori and she gave a familiar smirk. The both had gone in for another kiss and another. It had tensed up to the point where they couldn't get off of the other. Asgore couldn't wait any longer and forced himself upon her and pinning Toriel to the wall. Toriel had made a small noise to indicate she was afraid for a mere second from his sudden action, but then looked up to Asgore with a deep red blush spread across her face. Asgore rushed his hands over Toriel's hips tugging her lower half against his own. Asgore waiting for a signal that would allow him to go any further; Toriel pressed her chin down while looking up to him as her arms were against the wall, giving off a look that says 'Take Me'. Asgore proceeded roughly running his hands up Toriel's sides and over her breasts. Toriel's face scrunched up in pleasure, her mouth opening to let out a small moan. Seeing he was doing something right he began to take her dress off looking at her in her underwear. As Asgore was staring at his lovely partner, he undressed himself fully and boasted by flexing for her. Toriel extremely embarrassed and natural shy behavior made her cover lady parts. Asgore smiled knowing he had won his love back. He put his hands behind her and carried her to the bedroom where he was going to show her how much he had just missed her. Toriel had flopped down face first against the bed exposing her ass and pussy for the world to see. Asgore rubbed Toriel's back side as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I've missed you so much... You're still as beautiful as the day you left me." He moved his hand further down into her slit rubbing the rim of her opening. He could feel the heat coming from Toriel indicating she too has been waiting a long time. Asgore bit and tugged at Toriel's ear when he pressed his middle finger through the panties to the first indent into her cunt. Toriel felt herself wobble and trembling with excitement, waiting for him to quit teasing and to get it over with already. She tried to keep herself standing on her hands and knees, but the more he pressed to her, the more she went weak; fully laying on her stomach being completely submissive to his desires. Asgore teased with her pussy for a bit more then he moved back to readjust himself and grind his member against her sweet spot. Doing so he used his hands to rub her ass in circular motions and squeezing it whenever he could. Toriel's moans became louder which each small thrust he did. It wasn't until he felt himself become soaked in her pre-cum that he removed himself and leaned down to pull her panties down and lick her cunt clean. In a shaky voice Toriel exclaimed, "A-Aassgore, I-Im reeaally s-sen-sensitive!" Asgore didn't care; he licked until it was all covered with his saliva. When he saw the end result he grinned and spoke," Still tight I see?" He laughed at his own comment that baffled the shy little goat. Asgore reached down rubbing his member to make it harder than it already was. Once it was fully erected he let her remove her bra and underwear as he did the same. He kept her backside to him as he slowly pressed his tip against the opening. Prodding his tip to the entrance cause Toriel to moan and press herself against him to hopefully push it in. Asgore corrected her mistake by grabbing her at the horns and stopping her from doing so and said," Uh-Uh, My Queen. I decide when to go in." He rubbed his eight inch member over her labia to her clit and back again to her opening. He did so a few times to make her wet and then allowed himself to push all the way deep inside her. Toriel's face scrunched up once more along with a loud moan, "O-Ohhh! ~ Asgore... I haven't felt this in so long... I have f-forgotten how huge you were..." Asgore felt his pride rise as he had thrusted hard; rewarding her, he hit the cervix making Toriel moan louder than before. He thrusted in and out a several few times before gaining speed and changing the pace where he'd be thrusting in short bursts. Asgore groaning to Toriel's moaning, each thrust hitting the cervix more violently each time. Toriel screamed to high heaven, tightly squeezing his erected hard cock with her pussy. Asgore still had his grip on her horns, his right hand squeezing and taking hold of her hip to help force her down on his member with ease. After several minutes he moved Toriel over to her left side, lifting her leg and proceeded to thrust again. Toriel's body fully exposed to him, making her feel more embarrassed and tried to cope with the readjustment. Her breasts bouncing to each thrust he made, he grabbed at Toriel's left boob, squeezing and pinching the nipple as if he were milking her. She opened her mouth wider to let out a loud moan. Asgore leaned in to suck on the other breast; his right hand traveled up her right thigh to the back of her knee putting it over his shoulder. Once he was done sucking on her boobs he lifted her left leg to match her right one, both knees on his shoulders allowed him to look down at her and see everything from her cunt to her face. Toriel's boobs toppled over her mouth and muffled her moaning and gripped the bed's sheets to support her since half her body was off the bed. Asgore would slow his thrusts and grin at Toriel; she caught on to what he was doing which made her face burn up and entirely go red. With every small thrust they both could hear the juicy sounds from both of their pre-cum. Asgore's member rubbed harder against her g-spot causing Toriel to twitch lightly over how sensitive she was. He loved every second he was spending with her and seeing Toriel's expression he knew she did as well. Toriel moved around feeling herself tighten more, closing her eyes as she was breathing hard, "A-Asggoree! I-It hurts! I-I feel like I'm going to pee..!" Asgore smiled knowing what was about to happen, he picked Toriel up and put himself under her, having her straddle him. "Come on Torii~ Show me some moves~", he teased. Toriel shocked, felt his big member twitching inside and had her hands on his chest as she tried her best to thrust his massive cock in and out of her. In two thrusts Asgore helped her by thrusting his hips under her. Doing so caused a reaction of her face scrunching up in pleasure with a moan. Toriel bit her lip and took her hands off his chest letting her breasts be exposed, feeling Asgore pump in her. He kept up with his pumping watching her breasts bounce in rhythm to his thrusting. Toriel tried her best thrusting with him, but couldn't match up to his pace. He began to go faster and faster as he felt himself coming close to his climax. Both breathing heavily and thrusting to match each other, Asgore's dick hitting her cervix which pushed her stomach, feeling in knots, to explode. Toriel screamed gripping at his chest as she cummed all over his cock. Asgore groaned feeling her juices run down at the base of his dick. Toriel was sensitive as she finished, but Asgore forced her to feel more as he was almost close. She screamed coping with it as best as she could; the pain slightly feeling good to her, but also a bad feel. A few moments pass when Asgore finally delivers a whole load of hot cum into her vagina. His groan roared over Toriel's scream as he slowed down a bit with heavy breaths to follow. Toriel fell against his chest panting and had no energy left to try and hug Asgore. Asgore took himself out of her and wrapped his arms around her, smiling at the feel of Toriel's much smaller body against him. Even though both were tired, they felt their hearts connect and enjoyed the serenity. Both knew they wouldn't regret waking up in each other's arms which made it easier for them to sleep. It was the first time Toriel felt relief in a long time. She felt as if she could love him once more and finally continue with their life they had planned on long ago..

THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS ME~ Please no flame D: I really tried hard! And I might be making this into a continued series, NOT SOLID THO. Cause I'd have to think about a plot and such :3 Love you guys! ❤❤


End file.
